eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bitch Please II - Eminem, Dr. Dre, Nate Dogg, Snoop Dogg, Xzibit
Bitch Please II Lyrics. Dre Yeah whattup Detroit? Snoop Nu-uh, nu-uh nuh-no he didn't! Ahhh! They didn't do it again, what-what, what-what? Did you shit on these niggaz two times Dr. Dre? Dre Oh fo' sho'! Snoop Uh-uh, naw, ya smell that? This is special right here What-what, what-what-what? Yeah, it's a toast to the boogie baby Uhh, to the boogie-oogie-oogie Yeah, y'know! What's crackin Dre? Dre Just let me lay back and kick some mo' simplistic pimp shit on Slim's shit and start riots like Limp Bizkit (Limp Bizkit) Throw on 'Guilty Conscience' at concerts and watch mosh pits til motherfuckers knock each other unconcious (Watch out now!) Some of these crowds that Slim draws is rowdy as Crenshaw Boulevard when it's packed and fulla cars Some of these crowds me and Snoop draw +IS+ niggaz from Crenshaw from Long Beach to South Central SCREAM* Whoa, not these niggaz again These grown-ass ignorant men with hair-triggers again (Hehe) You and what army could harm me? D-R-E and Shady, with Doggy from Long Beach (East-syde!) Came a long way, to makin these songs play It'll be a wrong move, to stare at me the wrong way I got a long uz', and I carry it all day (Blaow!) Sometimes it's like a nightmare, just bein Andre, but I.. Dogg somehow, someway - tell 'em, nigga You know about Dogg-ay (Snoop Dogg) Now let me cut these niggaz up and show em where da fuck I'm comin from I get the party crackin from the shit that I be spittin son Hit-and-run, get it done, get the funds, split and run Got about fifty guns, and I love all of 'em the same - bang bang! Damn baby girl what's your name? I forgot - what'd you say it was? Damn a nigga buzzed Hangin in the club, with my nephew Eminem (Whassup Slim?) Whattup cuz? (Whattup Snoop?) The Great White American Hope, done hooked up with the King of the motherfuckin West coast, bay-bayy! Nate Dogg And you don't really wanna fuck, with me Only nigga that I trust, is me Fuck around and make me bust, this heat Snoop That's, the devil, they always wanna dance Xzibit I'm the Head Nigga In Charge, I'm watchin you move You're found dead in your garage, with ten o'clock news coverage Gotta love it, cause I expose the facade Your little lungs is too small to hotbox with God All jokes aside, come bounce with us Standin over you with a twelve gauge, about to bust It's like ashes to ashes and dust to dust I might leave in the bodybag, but never in cuffs So who do you trust? They just not rugged enough When things get rough I'm in the club shootin with Puff Bitch, please - you must have a mental disease Assume the position and get back down on your knees - c'mon 2X And you don't really wanna fuck, with me Only nigga that I trust, is me Fuck around and make me bust, this heat Snoop That's, the devil, they always wanna dance - impersonating Snoop Awww naww, big Slim Dogg Eighty pound balls, dick six inch long Back up, in the, heezy BAY-BAY He's Sha-day! Snoop He's so cra-zay! Eminem Hahaha! Gimme the mic, let me recite, 'til Timothy White pickets outside the Interscope offices every night What if he's right? I'm just a criminal, makin a living off of the world's misery - what in the world gives me the right to say what I like, and walk around flippin the bird Livin the urban life, like a white kid from the 'burbs Dreamin at night of screamin at mom, schemin to leave Run away from home and grow to be as evil as me I just want you all to notice me and people to see that somewhere deep down, there's a decent human being in me It just can't be found, so the reason you've been seeing this me is cause this is me now, the recent dude who's being this mean So when you see me, dressin up like a nerd on TV or heard the CD usin the fag word so freely it's just me being me, here want me to tone it down? pitch Suck my fuckin dick, you faggot You happy now? Look here - impersonating Snoop I start some trouble everywhere that I go (that I go) Ask the bouncers in the club cause they know (cause they know) I start some shit they throw me out the back do' (the back do') Come back and shoot the club up with a fo'-fo' (a fo'-fo') 2X And you don't really wanna fuck, with me Only nigga that I trust, is me Fuck around and make me bust, this heat Snoop That's, the devil, they always wanna dance Xzibit 2001 and forever Slim Shady, Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, X to the Z, Nate Dogg C'mon, yeah!! Category:All Pages Category:The Marshall Mathers LP